Knight Rider: Dark Empire
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael Knight is sent to The Mirror Universe to stop his alternate reality version self from a military almost nazi style government who sent their own version of Michael Knight to capture a young woman from the Mirror Universe who is seeking asylum in our reality. Crossover with Smallville characters. Michael also faces off against an alternate FLAG


_Knight Rider: Dark Empire_

_(Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Smallville references are ©2001-2011 WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 1: beginnings_

_Michael stared at the flood of information from KITT's database. It had been two weeks since Garth Knight turned himself in to Federal Agents, and the mysterious surges were getting more and stronger. Dr. Barstow and Billy Morgan, __the Foundation For Law And Government's__ new resident technicians were busy making sure KITT hadn't been too seriously damaged. Michael was at another computer when Dr. Charles Graiman and Devon Miles walked in. _

_ "Great job setting up the place, Mike. What's the word on the surges that KITT is picking up," Devon spoke up. Michael gestured to monitor. _

_ "It's information packets that something similar to KITT is broadcasting. It's a historical database, but I'm not sure from where," Michael said. They then heard Trinity speak up. _

_ "Hey guys got a friend coming in through the launch bay. Her name is Hannah Melvin. She may be able to help us," Trinity said as she used her command access code to open the launch bay doors to the hanger of the new command center. They saw a red Camaro pull in and a young dark haired woman get out. _

_ "Hi," She said. Michael stared at her. _

_ "Who are you?" He asked. _

_ "Hannah Marie Melvin. I work for __Knight Industries Technology__," She said. She stared in awe at the gigantic airport hangar that was converted to a base. She then saw KITT and KARR in their charging bays. _

_ "I was told you needed some help. What's the issue," she asked as she embraced her friend Trinity Jean Knight. _

_ "Miss Melvin, We've been receiving some strange transmissions from __The Knight Industries Three Thousand__ after we recovered him from the person who stole him. Their surges of power, but we don't know where they are coming from," Charles said. Michael quickly introduced her to the rest of the team and she walked over to the computer that Michael had sat at. _

_ "I know where this is coming from," She finally said. Michael stared at her with a look of surprise. _

_ "Where is that, Miss Melvin," Devon asked. Hannah stared at him. _

_ "Where I'm from. An alternate reality that your government learned about some 4 years ago in a place called Smallville, Kansas. This is a much crueler place than this reality. It's a mirror universe of sorts because it's very much like it is here except there, it's The American states are not ruled as a Democracy but ruled as an Empire. I'll show you. These are files from that Government called __The United Empire of America__," Hannah clicked on one of the files and a file came up with a stylized logo of a sword impaling The US. _

_ "Who is broadcasting this?" Billy wanted to know as he moved from his own computer and scooted over to see the file. _

_ "If my suspicions are correct it is __Commander__ Michael Knight," Hannah said. She clicked one of the imbedded files and it brought up a bio of a young man who looked exactly like Michael Knight except that this "Michael Knight" was dressed in a military style uniform. _

_ "So why is this commander coming here," Michael wanted to know. She then brought up the existing orders also imbedded in the same file. They saw a bio of Hannah Marie Melvin who had been a part of a __LuthorCorp__ experiment back in 1989. _

_ "Time moves much more slowly there than here. Back when I was sent here to this reality it was 1983 but when I came here it was October of 1989. They put out a bounty for me to be brought back. They ordered Commander Michael Knight to do it. But why?" Hannah said. _

_ "Michael you're going out and you're taking KITT. Try to see if there is any way to jump the barrier between worlds and find out what this Michael Knight wants with Hannah," Charles said as he began punching in scientific data and equations into the computer. Michael nodded as he moved to KITT. Hannah started to walk toward him. She handed him a flash drive. _

_ "What is that?" He asked. _

_ "It's a flash drive stolen from __LuthorCorp__ on the other side. It details how I got here. I have a feeling Commander Knight wants to bring me back. I am after all a wanted woman," Hannah said. He stared at her in shock. _

_ "Why are you a wanted woman? What did you do?" Michael said. They then turned to hear KITT speak. _

_ "__It's not what She did, Michael. It's what she didn't do. She was supposed to report in to the Regent of California, Dr. Charles Graiman who had developed a two way communication device when she came over, but her end was disrupted. She had no way of communicating back. Dr. Graiman had been in contact with the Regent of the State of Kansas whom he reported too, Lionel Luthor who reported it to the Emperor. The reason how I know this, is due to the fact that one of the files that was sent was one of the surges that was sent to me was the warrant out for Hannah Marie Melvin. What will be coming here?"__ KITT mused. Hannah shook her head. _

_ "Don't think you want to know. Michael, be careful," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then noticed he grabbed an overnight bag. _

_ "I had a date with Sarah Graiman and well, it looks like this mission will have to take precedence over my date with Sarah," Michael said. Trinity smiled sadly at him. It had been two weeks since Garth was incarcerated and even longer since she had fallen in love with Michael Knight. They had made love when they were undercover in Moscow and now to hear that he had a date planed with Charles's daughter was a little tough, but she turned back to the computer. _

_ "Be careful Michael," She said coldly. He stared at her with a sad look on his face. _

_ "You too," He said finally. He stared at KITT's dashboard. _

_ "We ready partner," he asked the car's Artificial Intelligence. KITT was silent for a moment then spoke. "Yes, Michael I am ready," He finally said. Michael pressed on the accelerator and the car was off. Devon closed the hanger doors. _

_ "Now we wait," He said. He then brought up a transmitter on the computer. Billy then switched the computer's holographic mode on and through the holographic image of the dot on the map and it brought up a holographic image of KITT. _

_ "When Wilton and I built the car, we installed a GPS transmitter so that if the vehicle ever got lost we could track it. We couldn't turn that particular function on, when Garth had KITT because the car had to be completely activated," Charles said. They then saw the holographic image fade out. _

_ "What happened?" Trinity asked. They then heard Dr. Sarah Graiman, Charles's daughter, speak up. _

_ "Michael activated __Attack Mode__ but we're not sure where he went," Sarah said. Hannah moved to the computer and began entering a code she had known. _

_ "What are you doing, Miss Melvin," Charles asked. _

_ "This is something I learned from Clark Kent years ago. He discovered within __LuthorCorp__ a unique scanner for my reality," Hannah said. _

_ "Who else knows about this reality?" Devon asked as He stared at holographic images from the __Mirror Universe__. _

_ "Your Government does. I went in for a doctor's visit and my doctor noticed some anomalies in my blood work that prompted her to call a buddy of hers in the State of Kansas who reportedly told FBI agents. I'm in the process of seeking asylum from your US government," Hannah said. _

_ "I think we can arrange that…Sarah, your friend Carrie Rivai is a Senator from California right? Talk to her. We don't want this Commander Knight getting a hold of Hannah," Charles said. Sarah reached for her cell phone then noticed KITT was gone. _

_ "Where's Mike?" She asked. _

_ "Mission to prevent Commander Michael Knight from __the Mirror Universe__ from capturing Hannah Melvin," Trinity said. She glared at Trinity. _

_ "This your idea, Miss Knight. You knew we had a date tonight right?" Sarah said. Devon smiled and said, "No this was not Trinity's idea. It was Michael's. His plan is to stop the alternate version of himself from capturing Hannah Melvin and taking her home. He took KITT. We still have KARR who can handle the other KITT," Devon added confidently. _

_"Mr. Miles, your assessment of the other KITT is inadequate because that vehicle has a different array of weaponry than our own version of KITT does. I am not sure I will be able stop him. I am currently piggybacking off of the surges KITT was receiving and am able to calculate where Commander Knight and this other version of KITT will appear," __KARR said. The black Mustang then hacked into the holographic emitter and brought up Knight Estate, Trinity & Michael's current home. _

_ "We're in trouble," Billy said…._

_To be Continued…._


End file.
